


Family Gifts

by MaraboshiSakurazuka



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraboshiSakurazuka/pseuds/MaraboshiSakurazuka





	Family Gifts

Stars and constellations shine brightly against the black and blue backdrop of night cast upon Asgard. 

 

A colour reminded Thor of his coma induced Jotuun mate who now looked a paler shade of his normal skin colour, Loki having recently went a very harsh birth which in the end, an emergency Ceasaran operation had to be preformed in order to save both Loki and the three newborns lives. Which Thor have to get involved in order to coax his husband to agree in the operation considering his fear of blades. 

 

Thor strokes with gentleness and constant on Loki's black locks tied up loosely in a low ponytail, as he looks and fervently wished for his husband to be awakened from his coma, his forehead usual lack of wrinkle are now creased with it of pure concern and fear. 

 

To see his Queen in such a prone and vunerable position had really piecred his heart with anxiety and the memories of his first wife who died in childbirth of bring forth his firstborn son threaten to overwhelm his mind.

“Please, Norns. I beg of you and pray that let my Queen live. I lost Jane, do not break my heart of losing Loki. He has bring forth light and happiness back to Asgard and my life, if not for him, I would continuely ignore the presence of my Balder, Jane had gifted upon me before her departure,” a slient plea in his soul.

As if his youngest newborn heard his pleas, the infant whimper for the fulfilment of her hunger and the comfort of warmth from her carrier sire. Forcing himself to leave his husband's side, he proceeds to the crib that is occupied by his triplets, his youngest a surprise. 

 

As the whole of Asgard and her allies expected twins from the royal couple.

 

“Hush, child. Please return to your slumber, Mama is tired and will wake soon after a good rest,” he whispered to the whimpering infant he cradles with careful hold and sways side to side to comfort the hungry child. 

But it seems the child inherit her Mama's stubbornes and continue to whimper which increased slowly and threatening it to a wail, Thor tried his best to comfort his youngest in order to prevent her older infant brothers to be disturbed. 

As he looked upon the youngest of his brood, he is remind a female version of his Queen but with lighter skin blue and facial features of his husband with hair colour same as her carrier Sire. While her older brothers sported the same black hair colour but their skin is that of an Asgardian and follows Thor's tan. But Thor have to wait a few more days in order to see the colour of his triplets eyes as their eyelids are still yet to develop to shutter open and close.

 

“Th..Tho..or”

A weak call is all it takes to turn and his eyes to fall on the scarlet red jewels he had come to love. He quickly placed his child back to her shared crib to attend to his Queen who is now struggling to get up to attend the need of his young's hunger. 

He wraps his bulky arms around the small stature of Loki who placed his weight to lean on Thor's strength so as he can sit up right, his face wrinkled and his eyes squinted tightly in pained as he felt the stiches pulled from the newly recovering cut located very low of his stomach. 

With a small moan of pain coming out uncontrol from his throat, Thor then more slowly cradles Loki into a upright position and after he had placed and fluff the pillows into place behind his Queen with the fur hund loosely on his shoulder, he placed a bolster on the thighs of Loki's, knowing that Loki needs to feed his infant as he casted his red eyes on to the crib.

 

“Thor, please...Our daughter..” Loki asked in a weak hoarse voice, his voice feeling raw and parched from the screaming and the long sleep he had but he ignored as his chest ached and felt heavy for his whimpering youngest. 

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he was cutted off by a kiss on his crown which he smiled on the affection he receive and knew that his husband already aware of his need to feed his youngest.

 

Soon, Loki's arms cradle the small Jotuun infant as she suckled the milk from his breast, he smiled weakly as he gazed gently at his infant daughter with his husband winding protective arms around, one underneath his infant and another holds with a shiver over his shoulder. 

 

Thor leans onto Loki's side but not so heavily onto him, he had a small grin formed on his lips but his eyes with are brimmed to fall tears who too gazed at the feeding infant. “I almost lost you. Balder was so frightened that he will lose his mother all over again, Mother had to use a spell to force induce my son to sleep, as he tried to be at your side,” Thor whispered to Loki's ear. 

Loki turned his eyes and gazed at the banaged hand of his husband, “I presume, you were bitten by him again, which seems like nearly over a year ago,” Loki snarked which Thor just chuckled, eyes crinkled with amusement. 

“Yes, more than once. I believe his bite is more stronger than his last one, could it be my Queen is over seeing his training with a strict routine,” he bantered back to his mischievious husband. 

“Why? Do you not approve of your Queen looking after your brood? AS your Queen and AS his MOTHER, even if I am not of blood, I have the right to ensure that our son is not led astray with much needed education and training to be help his father to protect his homeland,”Loki deadpanned his sentences but a hint of genlte jeering can be heard from his tone of his voice. 

Thor just gave a kiss together with a laugh on the side of Loki's hairline behind his ear while Loki now cradled the female infant on his shoulder to burp. 

 

“I approved of what you feel is right of our recent grown brood, my cheeky husband. As without you, I fear I will fall to despair and I cannot bear to go through another burden of my heart burned with a second hole of losing you,” he answered as he is reminded of how Loki went limp in his arms and felt the breathing of his wife went still after his youngest was expel from the womb.

 

No words are spoken as Loki hold their child in his arms and genlty coaxed the little midget to sleep. 

 

Nothing is said as Loki passed the slumbering baby into Thor's arms so as The King is able to placed her back with her brothers which blessed the couple a good amount of time and space to rest. 

 

Nothing is spoken as Loki tucked himself in with Thor's head cradled close to his chest and under his chin, with his husband bulky arms wound firmly but softly around his body. As soon as they are comfortable in their bed with Loki being mounded by furs and pillows to support his aching body together with his King. 

 

“Thor, life and death is something even we have to go through. If I have to go, I have to go. And the same goes with you, no matter how heart wrenching I will feel of losing my husband, I have to go on with my life as you left me a very important property. Do you know this precious deed you left for me?” Loki questioned him solemnly while stroking the blond silks of Thor's head. 

“Gold?” he answered.

Loki shook his head with disagreement. 

“The fertile lands of Asgard?” he tried agiain which Loki gave a small smile and his eyes closed with amusement, “Neither lands or riches are important. Yes, it provide a meal on the table and income for families to pay for their needs. But without the blood and sweat of our people and ourselves as we protect Asgard and our allies, we would not have grains to be turned into bread or meat to be roasted for festivals as it needs to be harvest from the forest and livestock land. “

 

“Our people plough their lands to fertile their lands with vegetation produce as well as animal stock that also provides us fur and wool for warmth and meat to fill our bellies. Why? So that our future generations can continue what our people and ourselves had work so hard to sustain the livehood of Asgard. “

“Our children is the most important property in our lives, Thor. As we provide them skills to survive and also to pass their knowledge to their future children, a cycle most important to us. So that they can help to bring peace and harmony among our allies, Thor,” Loki place his lips on Thor's crown and breath wisped playfully at his golden hairs,

“And also,I can never get lonely knowing I have been given an important gift from my husband. An important task to look after our children so that it fills my heart though it will feel empty without your presence, which I hope it will not come to pass. At least, my children can provide me the warmth of love that they will most certainly inherit from their clumsy oaf of a father,” Loki giggled as Thor gave a protesting “Hey!” to Loki last part of semtence but still he smile in the end to his Queen who is currently flushed with a light dusted pink across his cheeks and noseline.

A large tan hand with strong defined fingers cradles the small narrow frame of his Queen with a careful hold, Loki gazed upon the blue eyes that burrows into his soul and his heart soars as chapped lips moulds to his soft lips with chastity. With great reluctance, they pulled away for air to fill their lungs. 

“ I am truly blessed to be gifted with a spouse wise and just. And a tongue that can be filled with sugar when coated and can lashed venom when provoked,” a slap on his arm was rewarded to him for be cheeky to his Slivertongue spouse and chuckled at the pout form the lips of his Jotuun Queen. 

“I apologized for the last part but you know very well, you were given the title of Slivertongue for a reason. If not for your skill of words, I would realised how important my son is to me and my deceased wife. Come, my beautiful ice prince, let us slumber and be awake for the a new tomorrow,”he appeased Loki who just wound his arms to cradle back Thor and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Good night, my cheeky King,” he bantered as he closed his eyes which Thor answered, “Same to you, my blue rose of Asgard,” and closed his eyes, letting himself lulled to sleep by the sound of hearbeats echoed into his ears.


End file.
